


Don't ogle people

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Beatdown, Crack, Forriley, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Andrew friendly, Romance, Sort Of, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Andrew walks in on Riley and Forrest doing it and ogles the two. It doesn't end very well for him. Crack fic.
Relationships: Riley Finn/Forrest Gates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Don't ogle people

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Now just to be clear, I don't care about Riley or Forrest, neither as characters nor as a couple, I just wrote this up so they can trash Andrew 'the shitster' Wells, because I despise him, and something was pointed out to me about him which made me hate him even more- In 7x13, when Willow became Warren, he was actually HAPPY to see Warren, the misogynistic rapist who murdered his ex and a saint like Tara, so at that point, he proved he's not any kind of good guy at all.
> 
> So in this, Forrest didn't die in 4x20 and when Riley came back in 6x15, he and Forrest were a thing.
> 
> Also, the follow-up comics confirmed Andrew as gay.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoy.

Riley and Forrest had come to hunt a group of dangerous Demons in London, and had ended up encountering the Slayer Organization led by Buffy, Giles and Xander, who had helped them out, but a good few had escaped, so Riley and Forrest had agreed to team up with the Slayer Organization to take them down.

But the exhaustion from the tracking and fighting had made them, well, horny, so when they were alone in their rooms, they decided to relax a little in their way.

"It's weird, teaming up with your ex-girlfriend", Forrest said to Riley.

"You were always jealous, weren't you?" Riley asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe you never got my hints", Forrest told Riley.

"Well, I was stupid", Riley said as they shared a chuckle. "But it's you I love."

"Yeah, I love you too", Forrest said as they shared a kiss, and then a good while later their clothes were scattered about while the two were panting in exhaustion, when suddenly the door opened without anyone knocking, and in came Andrew, looking between them both with wide eyes.

"Uh, hi naked Riley, hi naked Forrest", Andrew greeted them with a creepy smirk. "Got to say, you two look really hot, I did think about it, never thought I'd see it. And those thi-"

Riley and Forrest shared an angry look, then Riley walked past Andrew, shutting the door as Andrew turned to him in surprise.

"Wait! You're adding me to your session too? I am so hap-"

He was cut off when Riley decked him hard across the face, sending him staggering into Forrest while his lip was split, and then grabbing him by the back of the collar, Forrest punched him hard in the abdomen, making him double down in pain as the breath was driven from his lungs.

Riley then grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, making him groan.

* * *

Few minutes later

Buffy, Willow and Faith were walking by when they heard sounds of trashing coming from the room that had been given to Riley and Forrest, and then the door opened as Andrew staggered out, bleeding from the nose and lips, both his eyes blackened, and some bones clearly dislocated too as he fell down, moaning in pain.

Riley and Forrest came out, now fully dressed.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, looking at the scene in confusion.

"I don't care what you say, he walked in on the two of us and then ogled us", Riley told the three, glaring at the moaning Andrew.

"It was creepy, man", Forrest shook his head.

"Honestly, not surprised", Buffy said as she glared at the moaning Andrew too. "He ogled me and Satsu as well when he walked in on us."

"He also touched my boobs once", Willow said, glaring at Andrew too, she never liked him due to his association with Warren who had killed the love of her life, and he'd been happy to see Warren too when she'd turned into him, and his creepiness didn't help matters either.

"Let's leave him be, I don't think he'll ogle anyone after this", Buffy said as all five of them shared a chuckle at the trashed creep's expense before walking off as Faith called out. "Don't ogle people, you little creep, or this is what you'll get."

**Author's Note:**

> And done, hope all enjoyed Andrew's little beatdown, no less than the creep deserved.
> 
> Plus, out of all the characters in Buffyverse I dislike, I actually dislike Riley the least. Like, in my disliked characters list, Riley's at the bottom, because I hate Kennedy, Rona, Andrew, Season 4 Connor and Robin much more than him.
> 
> See you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
